1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible flat cable assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional flexible flat cable 9 generally includes an insulation base layer 91 having two opposite surfaces, conductive wires (not shown) provided on one of the two surfaces of the insulation base layer 91, a shielding member 92 provided on the other one of the two surfaces of the insulation base layer 91, and an insulation outer layer (not shown) that covers partially the conductive wires and the shielding member 92 to expose two end parts of the conductive wires for electrical connection with two electrical connectors. In order to ground the flexible flat cable 9, a portion of the insulation outer layer covering the shielding member 92 should be partly removed to expose the shielding member 92 such that a conductive tape 901 may be attached to the exposed part of the shielding member 92 and to a metal component 902. The metal component 902 generally is a metal casing of an electronic device (not shown), in which the flexible flat cable 9 is disposed.
However, the conventional flexible flat cable 9 cannot be grounded if there is no metal component nearby. Moreover, the insulation outer layer should be removed before attachment of the conductive tape 901.